The wooden figure in the shop window
by AegeanYaLin
Summary: A poor scholar fall in love with a puppet in the showcase, the angel helps him make her real, but can there love ever strong enough to face this chanllege. one years later, the angel comes back, he have to take the puppet back, what will happen... SXS...R


The wooden figure in the shop window  
  
A/N : sorry, people, I don't check my grammar today, because I'm in rush here. Sorry, I hope you leave some review. and I know this is very short. I don't own CCS  
  
Chapter one  
  
A long time ago, I think its 431 B.C, there once was an angel that lost his wing. He most has to get his wing back by people's thank before the other high angels found out. So he went to the town called Josland.  
  
It was another sunny day, the young scholar Syaoran decide to have a nice walk and do some window shop since he don't have anymore money leave.  
  
He walks silently by himself, and then something catches his eyes-the puppet inside the shop-window. "It's beautiful." He signs. He was very much attracted by this little thing. For some reason, he went there every time when he is free after this visit.  
  
Many days later.  
  
After have a long day of studying, Syaoran decide to pay another visit to the puppet.  
  
Flashback~ "It's only for 12 hours, for god's sake, Syaoran." Eriol was getting tired of Syaoran's "unstoppable" mouth, and yelled.  
  
"Yea, besides she is just a puppet." His cousin Meiling says caution, which only earns a cold glare from Syaoran.  
  
End flashback~  
  
"Oh, how I wish she is real, how I wish I have a chance with her." He stares at the puppet. The puppet, however, sure looks very pretty, and looks real; she has a brown hair with a huge-green eye, pink lips, and the perfect skin makes her looks very innocent just like an untouchable goddess. Syaoran let out a small laugh to himself. "What am I thinking; she can't be real, stop dreaming." He hit himself mentally on the head, feels funny to have this stupidest idea from the universe.  
  
"For real? You want her to be real?" Suddenly a man with heavy cloak standing by his side.  
  
Syaoran was shock for a few moments for this stranger's appearance, then his eyes soft.  
  
"I know this sounds silly, but yes, I do wish she is real." He nodded his head, and has a teardrop; don't know why he is talking to a stranger like that, he feels embarrassing.  
  
The stranger gets a little closer to him, and says, "You know, I can make her real, only if you have to thanks me." He smirks.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Syaoran suddenly bright up, knowing that his dream probably can come true, but still feels silly. "If you can, I'll promise I will think you over million times."  
  
The stranger only smile, and click his figure vanishes into the air only leave a small whisper "Remember your promise, young man."  
  
Syaoran, the dense man blink, thought he was just day-dreaming again. Shock his head, turn back to have a last look on the puppet's emotionless face, and turn to walk back to his small house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night, something miracle happens. While Syaoran is sleeping in his room, a green light appears in his living room. The light slowly forms to a human shape, than the human feet appear, the leg, the body, the arm, the neck, and finally the head, it's the girl, the puppet in the showcase. She's wore a pink silk dress that is all the way go down to her angle. She blinks her eyes, look around her, and still don't know what happen. Slowly, she move her arm and neck, hears the "click-sound", and start moving toward the door with green color.  
  
"Where am I? What is all of these things? Who am I? I'm tire; I need a place to rest." She whispers while still have so many questions on her mind.  
  
She opens the door; only hear someone snort in the silent night. She tip- top inside, and close the door. Slowly, she lay on the soft bed on the man's arm, suddenly the person turn around, and grab her whistle on the other side whisper something, and fall in sleep again. The girl, however, doesn't understand what just happen, so she just fall in sleep in the man's arm face his chest.  
  
Tomorrow is going to be...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. 


End file.
